


Wedding Vows

by rainbowturtle2



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, just happiness, rk900 is called chester, there isn't a hint of sadness in this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowturtle2/pseuds/rainbowturtle2
Summary: Their wedding vows.





	Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stubsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubsel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Title To Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589396) by [stubsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubsel/pseuds/stubsel). 



> for Fry! <3!!

Gavin feels like he’s going to explode. He wonders if a person can die from pure happiness alone? As he stands, holding the hands of his very soon-to-be spouse, he feels each breath he takes he feels like he’s about to burst at the seams from the happiness alone. 

He takes a breath, shaking, as he looks into the eyes of the android of his life. 

“I search your profile for a translation as I study our conversations like a map. Because I know there is strength in the differences between us, and I know there is comfort where we overlap. I love you.” he feels silly, the instant the words are out of his mouth. But Chester’s eyes sparkle for a moment, and Gavin knows it was the right words. 

The priest turns to look at Chester. 

“Love is the ultimate outlaw. It just won’t adhere to any rules. The most any of us can do is to sign on as its accomplice. Instead of vowing to honor and obey, maybe we should swear to aid and abet. That would mean that security is out of the question. The words  _ make _ and  _ stay _ become inappropriate. My love for you has no strings attached. I love you for free.”

Gavin fights a laugh, as he looks at his spouse, his broom. 

“Gavin Reed and Chester, uh, Chester 313 248 317 - 87,” the priest addresses them both, looking at each as she speaks their names. “You have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and broom.” the priest says. Chester’s hands are warm against his own. 

“You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new,” he says, looking at the people gathered. “No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and broom and can now seal the agreement with a kiss.” he says, smiles widely at the detective and android in front of him. 

“Today,” he starts, pauses as he gives them both long looks. “Your kiss is a promise. You may kiss the spouse.” 

And they do. 

**Author's Note:**

> ofc im not creative, so the wedding vows are quotes.  
> Gavin's is "Overlap" by Ani DiFranco  
> Chester is "Still Life with Woodpecker" by Tom Robbins
> 
> also Chester takes Gavin's last name. because fuck you.


End file.
